


Presence

by TheHatterTheory



Series: Nothing Is Sacred [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Weirdness, awkward warped romance, wangstish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatterTheory/pseuds/TheHatterTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'You need to be needed.'</i>
</p>
<p>It was a quiet observation, one that she had no trouble admitting to with a quiet nod. While others had noticed her disconnect, they had never asked why, perhaps too embroiled in their own lives to care or too afraid of the answer to ask. But he was a creature of observation and curiosity, even if he hinted at little.</p>
<p>
  <i>'I am alone.'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presence

**Presence**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

**Warnings: Character death**

* * *

From the moment she had, in a pique of curiosity, asked him about the strange scene she had witnessed months before, it had been a quiet obsession, even a wistful thought. In a world where magic was abundant, it was not a strange idea. But her curiosity was strange, she knew. The feelings it evoked were nothing short of deranged. But they were there, and she understood the youkai even as she understood herself.

_'Have you ever done it?'_

Silence had answered her, and she had assumed that she had offended him. He was not like other youkai, would never be like other youkai. He would not believe as others did, perhaps did not feel the need to engage in the gruesome ritual so many others of his kind partook in.

_'My father.'_

And there it was, perhaps a secret, perhaps not. It lingered with her, the simple admission. Two words that easily shifted her perspective of him.

_'I suppose that's why you're never lonely.'_

She wondered what it was like, to be so treasured and needed that a person would want to carry her forever. Since her return she had not been useful. No longer a shard hunter or a jewel's guardian, she was simply a woman. One that had matured beyond her teenage crush and returned to find herself surrounded by people, but alone. When there were hanyou and taijiya to slay demons, her skills were not required. Ignorant of the time she now lived in, she still fumbled through, more hindrance than aid.

_'This Sesshoumaru is always alone.'_

And he was. No matter what he had done, no matter what strength he had earned, no matter how he had battled, he was alone. She pitied him for that even as she empathized. In the years since her return, Rin had grown, was, typical of the times, already looking for a husband, though she was still only in her teens. The imp that had followed him had vanished back to his people, and the twin headed dragon had chosen to remain in the village with the girl that had loved it so.

_'You never hear him?'_

_'I did not wish to. I have only his strength.'_

And why would he want to hear anyone? Perhaps he was happier without voices in his head, whispering and assuring him of their presence. Though she knew beyond all doubt that he had respected his father, she knew it did not mean he would want to feel him, hear him.

_'I think it would be nice, to always be with someone.'_

It had been an admission that had earned a curious look, not one of disgust or disdain, as she had expected. Assessing and thoughtful. If she had said it to anyone else, they would have laughed uncomfortably or left, assured of her own madness. But she didn't think it so crazy. Maybe it was from living with youkai for so long, or perhaps it was because she no longer connected with humanity.

_'Why?'_

_'To always be needed, to always help someone, to be treasured and carried.'_

An eternity of moments followed her quiet explanation, which had been more musing than anything else. Whimsical despite it's nature, it was little more that a trail of a thought given breath.

_'You are a strange human.'_

_'I suppose so.'_

He stared off into the distance, not really seeing his ward as she played with the kitsune that had begun visiting less and less. She watched them, feeling the disconnect growing until it felt as if she was standing on the other side of a vast sea, watching them live and grow beyond her.

When he had left, she had considered their conversation, moved beyond it, although the idea had lingered.

A season had passed when he found her again, this time alone in the clearing where the well stood, shaded by a trees dense foliage. It would be the first time he sought her out while she was alone, and she couldn't help but remember the conversation that they had engaged in months before.

_'You need to be needed.'_

It was a quiet observation, one that she had no trouble admitting to with a quiet nod. While others had noticed her disconnect, they had never asked why, perhaps too embroiled in their own lives to care or too afraid of the answer to ask. But he was a creature of observation and curiosity, even if he hinted at little.

_'I am alone.'_

She nodded again, quiet acquiescence to the offer that was hidden within those words.

He was alone and needed. She was lonely and wanted to be needed. Even as he was kneeling in front of her, gold eyes ever apathetic, she knew what he was offering, knew what he was seeking and requesting. She could give him someone to hold onto, warmth to feel when time began to take it's toll.

_'I will always be there for you.'_

It was a promise, one that she would not let herself break.

_'I will always carry you.'_

She had not expected a vow in return, but it soothed her, lifted her, warmed her. There was no fear, there was only loneliness and need. No matter what else happened, she would always be there to comfort him, to give him peace, and he would keep her safe.

The pain was unbearable, but she bore it, eyes widening as his hand plunged into her chest with effortless ease, tearing through bone and flesh and wrapping around her heart. She could feel it, fingers grasping at the organ before the world faded.

Within moments he had consumed her heart, felt her warmth encompassing her, hands gently holding his own.

A human that would never leave him, would never hate him, a presence that would always accept him no matter his thoughts or actions. The loneliness faded as he felt her hands gently cradling his heart, an innocent thought that felt no less true despite it's whimsy.

Once he had consumed his father's heart for strength, and now he had consumed a pure, giving heart for peace. Even as her body melted beneath his acidic poison, erasing every physical trace of her existence, he could feel her within him, a quiet voice that whispered to him, assuring him that he would never be alone, that he would always be cared for.

His own voice whispered back, promising to carry her safely, to treasure her and to protect her. He could do nothing less.

* * *

A/N: Yup, I totally just romanticized cannibalism. Preparing for flames in 3...2...1...


End file.
